April the First
by Indicate
Summary: George's first birthday without Fred. /ONESHOT


George was determined that April the first would always be celebrated as a happy day, despite the fact that now only one of the Weasleys who was born on that day was still breathing. So he made a plan, the year after Fred died, and with some help from his mother, he put it into action.

When he woke up on the morning of his birthday, the first thing he did was wish the photo of Fred next to his bedside good-morning. He did this without crying.

Then he got dressed, and went downstairs, where he was greeted by all of his brothers, his sister, his mother, his father, and Hermione and Harry. They sung happy birthday to him, and he blew out his candles. Molly had made sure that there was a small gust of wind, so on the identical cake next to his, the candles blew out too. Everyone was baffled but George and Molly, but still, George didn't cry.

Afterwards, George opened his presents, making sure to thank everyone, and at the end, he used a spell that Hermione had taught him, so that the presents duplicated. He said it was so Fred could have something too. This brought tears to the eyes of his mother, father and a fair few of his siblings, but still George didn't cry.

Later, he left for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, where there was a large queue outside of the shop, because today there was a new product coming out. It was called the 'Fred Fish Filibuckle' and whenever somebody put it into their mouth, their lips would be made to look like that of your average goldfish for the rest of the day. They were disguised as biscuits, so no victim would know until it was too late. This product had actually been designed solely by Fred, the last one he designed before his untimely death, and was going to be called just the 'Fish Filibuckle' but George found it fitting that Fred's name was put in there somewhere. Even when all of his curious customers asked out who Fred was, George still managed not to cry.

George had one last stop for the day; the graveyard. The graveyard was where almost all of the people killed in the Battle of Hogwarts were buried, including Fred. Fred's grave was tucked away in a remote and lovely part of the Graveyard, and a charm invented by Neville Longbottom kept it pristine and tended to all year round, though that was unnecessary, as Molly would tend to it herself anyway.

When George found himself in front of his twin's grave, he smiled sadly. "It hasn't been the same without you Fred," he said quietly, kneeling down beside the stone. "I've tried my hardest, to keep up the masquerade that everything is just fine, all day, and I think everyone believes me." He sighed. "You would know if you were here though. You would understand the pain I was in if it was me instead of you. I wish it had been me. I'm nothing compared to you. You were always the better twin, and I say that without a hint of resentment. You were my best friend, and you still are. I still have the others, but life is unbearable without you."

George pulled out his wand from his pocket slowly, pointing it at his temple. "I'll see you soon Freddie." He whispered. "AVAD-"

"STOP!" came a voice. A voice that was his, but didn't come from him. George put his wand down in surprise. "Fred?" A ghostly shine was dancing around his twin's grave. "George, I don't have long, but please, don't kill yourself, do one last thing for me. Live. Something good will come, and you'll be happy. It is not time for us to meet again, not yet." The spirit faded, and tears rolled down George's cheeks. He could not refuse to do one last thing for his twin. He would live.

George never found out if the spirit had been real or not, but he decided later in life it was just his imagination. It didn't matter though, he had no intention of killing himself forty years later.

His imagination was right about one thing though.

'Something good will come.'

The next day, he bumped into Angelina Johnson, and they decided to go on a date.

Even on that first date, George knew he would marry her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Well hello! Long time no see. I wrote this because I haven't posted anything in a while!  
>Anyway, if you hadn't guessed, <strong>HEART OF A RAVEN<strong> and **FALLING FOR A MARAUDER** are on hiatus while I do some non-fanfic-writing. Sorry bout that. No idea when they'll be back either, not very inspired.  
>BUT, please review this and stuff, hope you liked it! 3<p> 


End file.
